Digital storage memory platforms of various kinds are well known in the art. Such platforms span a wide range of storage persistence, capacity, form factor, and enabling technology characteristics. Some such memory platforms comprise so-called hot swappable platforms in that they can be brought on-line in a given application without requiring that the interfacing platform itself be restarted, initialized, or the like. Memory platforms of this kind are sometimes used to store cinematic media content.
Cinematic media content is well known in the art and typically comprises both visual imagery and synchronized audio material that is intended for public presentation and display in a theater setting before a potentially large audience. Though film has traditionally served as the storage and carrier vehicle for cinematic media content, in more recent times digital storage has been increasingly used for this purpose. For example, a digital version of a movie to be displayed at a theater can be downloaded to a digital storage memory. That memory is then transported to the theater where the cinematic media content is extracted and then projected on a movie theater screen.
Such digital storage memories tend to have a relatively high capacity in order to accommodate the relatively large sizes that characterize cinematic media content. Such a requirement, in addition to other characteristic design elements, tends to render such digital storage memories relatively costly. As a result, industry participants are motivated to reuse such digital storage memories rather than to discard or otherwise re-purpose them. Reuse, of course, requires that the digital storage memory be re-transported back to a distribution center so that the existing cinematic media content can be removed (or overwritten) and new cinematic media content downloaded thereto.
Such a cycle can repeat many times. Such usage exposes the digital storage memory to a variety of potential and actual stresses that can, over time, lead to the gradual or catastrophic failure of the digital storage memory. Given the intended application setting of such digital storage memories, platform failure comprises a serious consequence that poses considerable problems with respect to lost income, potential liability, and customer satisfaction, to name but a few.
At present, industry participants face a conundrum; they tend to either retire a given digital storage memory well prior to when a disruption in service event can likely occur or accept the risk and bear the consequences when and as such incidents occur. Both of these approaches pose problems relating to cost, convenience, and reputation. As another option the digital storage memories can undergo regular scheduled preventive maintenance. While potentially effective, however, this too represents considerable additional cost and removes the memories from service from time to time to facilitate such an approach.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.